


Secret Told

by Katherine



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Drabble, F/M, Secrets, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I said there was room between us for secrets."
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Secret Told

"I said there was room between us for secrets."

I tried to look encouraging; there were, after all, rather a number of secrets I intended to keep.

"But to not tell you would be lying," Jamie said earnestly, "I will not lie to my wife." He drummed his fingers on his thigh, then closed them into a fist, hand resting rounded like a paw.

"They said my father, Brian, was a selkie. But he wasna a seal."

I nodded, because he seemed to need some acknowledgment, but Jamie was already continuing. "He could change into a wolf. So can I."


End file.
